<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tulips and tequila by kingburu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936250">tulips and tequila</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingburu/pseuds/kingburu'>kingburu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>til we grow old [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingburu/pseuds/kingburu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you seen my glasses?” Jason mumbles, and he struggles to squint in front of him.</p><p>“I’m holding them, Jace,” Nico assures. Best not to let his boyfriend run face-first into a brick wall while drunk and break the pair of glasses into smithereens. He sets Jason down on the chair and stares at his boyfriend expectantly, as azure eyes narrow on the water bottle.</p><p>“Wolves don’t have thumbs,” Jason grumbles. He bares his teeth over the bottle, and Nico watches him struggle.</p><p>“Jason,” Nico hears Leo say with far too much amusement. “You left your shotglass over here.”</p><p>“Leo, I will make sure he pukes in your toolbelt again,” Nico warns a second time. Per usual, Leo only laughs, while Jason seems to weigh his options.</p><p>“Shot glasses are wolf-friendly,” Jason mumbles.</p><p>--</p><p>Days after coming back from Elysium, Jason goes to Leo's birthday party and gets stupidly, stupidly drunk. At least Nico's there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>til we grow old [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tulips and tequila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is somewhat of a companion piece to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870874">in the depths of elysium</a> but it's also a warm up and an excuse to write jason acting stupidly adorably drunk based on <a href="https://ariihen.tumblr.com/post/621999847111786497/himbos-are-healing-energy-and-bonus-a-closeup-of">this art</a> by ariihen! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico walks Jason all the way to Bunker 9, hand-in-hand. Jason tries not to let the excitement show, but between the fleeting footsteps and the little trail of flowers behind him, he’s not doing the best job of hiding it. Nico holds his hand all the same. When they get to the entrance of the bunker, Nico plucks a red tulip from the ground, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you be any more obvious?” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” Jason arches an eyebrow, and the smile across Nico’s face looks a little wider.</p><p> </p><p>Nico leans forward, pressing one light kiss to Jason’s cheekbone, and the tulip in his hand suddenly becomes six. He blinks, and Jason flourishes as red as the small bouquet in Nico’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t want to hang out?” Jason asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll come by later with everyone else. You, Piper, and Leo should spend some time together.” Nico brings the flowers to his nose, breathing in the scent briefly, and Jason can’t help but feel flattered by the smile on his boyfriend’s face. “And I’ll put these in water while I’m at it.”</p><p> </p><p>A banner that reads, <em>Happy Birthday Leo!</em> hangs over the entryway. One of the worktables is covered in a red plastic cloth, filled with an assortment of platters that makes Jason salivate onsight.</p><p> </p><p>Piper and Leo greet him with a hug, and they hold onto each other just a second longer than usual. Leo guides them to his little kitchenette, where Buford is wearing a birthday cake like a hat, and he finishes up his current assortment of tacos.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful, Superman,” Leo warns as Jason scarfs down his fourth one, “you’re going to be <em>breaking wind</em> more than flying if you keep eating like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny,” Jason says. Regardless, he pushes the food away and grins. “Food in the Underworld doesn’t taste as good as the way you cook it, Valdez.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m touched,” Leo says, and he wipes a fake tear from the corner of his eye. Then, he grins devilishly. “Wanna know what else I have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on.” Jason grins back.</p><p> </p><p>Approximately two seconds later, Leo reappears with a giant bottle of tequila and slams it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Piper makes a sound. “Leo, how much did you pay Connor to give you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely nothing!” Leo declares, and he vibrates a little from where he’s standing. “Do you know what the legal drinking age is in New Rome?”</p><p> </p><p>She turns to look at Jason, one eyebrow arched in the air, and the other eyebrow ready to join it.</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t one,” Jason explains.</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t one!” Leo echoes, and he throws his hands up victoriously. Then, he whips out three shot glasses from his toolbelt and splays them across the table. He looks over to Jason with excitement. “Apollo said you’d never get sick again, right? How much do you think you can drink without getting a hangover?”</p><p> </p><p>Piper laughs, but she doesn’t protest. “How much trouble are you trying to get us into, Leo? We’re about to throw a party here! Jason, can you believe this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jason says, and he watches how Leo is doing all but jumping up and down in excitement. He holds the shot glass in his hand. “As pontifex, I haven’t technically done anything to honor Bacchus yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo whoops. Piper makes another sound—something close to laughter. “Jason Grace, breaking the rules?”</p><p> </p><p>“There <em>is</em> no drinking age in New Rome,” Jason protests, and he laughs as smoke starts coming out of Leo’s hair. “So we’re technically not breaking the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushes the shot glass towards Leo. Leo pulls at the top of the liquor bottle victoriously.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Salud</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Right before the party, Nico gets an Iris Message. He opens it—and is met with the sight of his boyfriend, red stained from cheekbones to the tips of his ears, and azure eyes seemingly making contact with everything but the message itself.  He hears Piper and Leo giggling behind him. <em>“How does this…work..hm…” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Jason?” Nico arches an eyebrow, watching as Jason squints through hazy glasses.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Guys</em>?” Jason mumbles, his voice a soft tenor. He turns his head a degree, and Nico catches a glance of red creeping all the way down Jason’s denim shirt, beneath his collar. <em>“This Nico’s less solid-y.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Behind Nico, Hazel bites back a laughter. Nico turns his head to meet her, befuddled, and notices Frank stifling a smile behind his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason,” Nico starts again, and he watches as the vapors of the Iris Message flutter—no, actually, it’s just Jason wobbling in his seat.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Nico!” </em>Jason says, his voice hazier than the message himself. <em>“Where are you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Cabin Thirteen,” Nico replies, and his own mouth hurts from biting back a smile. He watches as Jason wavers from the other side. Against the table, Nico notices three shot glasses and a half-empty fancy bottle that definitely isn’t water.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Jason,” </em>Piper says through a spout of giggles. She reaches out with her own wobbly hand and touches Jason’s shoulder affectionately. “<em>Tell Nico what you were telling us.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Okay,” </em>Jason says. He pauses, squinting at Nico’s image, then turns his head fully, so all Nico sees is the back of one blond head. He hears a muffled<em>, “What was I telling you?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Use your words,” </em>Piper ushers.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh!</em>” Jason whips his head back in the IM so fast that all Nico sees is a foggy blur. <em>“I miss you!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Hazel and Frank burst into laughter behind Nico, and the son of Hades blinks owlishly.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Nico, bud—” </em>Leo sticks his face near Jason’s, flashing a wily grin. “—<em>watch this.</em>” He loudly uncaps the bottle of tequila and pours tequila in one of the shot glasses to the brim. <em>“Jason, look.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Wha…?” </em>Jason looks down to the filled shotglass in confusion. <em>“I thought I already drank this...</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason, don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>Jason downs his umpteenth shot without hesitation, then slams the shot glass back on the table with a tiny <em>clack.</em> Leo and Piper howl with laughter in the background, and Nico hears both Hazel and Frank make sounds of disbelief. Nico stares onward, watching as his boyfriend clutches his chest.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I miss you</em>,” Jason sniffles. He shoves his hand in his pocket, and there’s an irrefutable jingling. <em>“Do you have any drachma so I can call you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Jason</em>,” Leo says again, and he reaches for the shot glass again.</p><p> </p><p>“Leo, <em>I will end you</em>,” Nico warns—</p><p> </p><p>And then, Jason lurches over the son of Hephaestus’s lap, and there’s an undeniable sound of Leo screaming and someone puking.</p><p> </p><p><em>“JASON!” </em>Piper.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“BRO, THAT’S MY TOOLBELT!” </em>Leo.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nico,” </em>Jason groans off screen, <em>“I throwed up.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Nico chokes on a laugh now, and he looks back to Hazel and Frank to gauge their reaction. He’s met with Frank’s shoulders trembling with silent laughter, and Hazel’s hand only inches from her mouth, clearly unsure how to assess the situation side from smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang tight, Jason,” Nico says, “we’ll be there shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back from Elysium how many days and you try to kill yourself with alcohol poisoning?” Nico asks. He fumbles backwards as Jason throws his arms around his waist, burying his cheek against Nico’s stomach like a purring cat. His sister and her boyfriend watch onward from afar with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” Jason mumbles, and he smells disgusting. Off in the distance, Nico sees Leo shirking out puke from his toolbelt. “You took my heart with you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh my gods</em>,” Frank says, and his voice cracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro,” Percy quips, “dying has made you gayer.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason doesn’t look their way. Instead he peers up to Nico, his glasses so foggy from the heat of his own drunkenness that Nico can’t help but laugh. “You were gone <em>so long</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was gone for two hours,” Nico retorts chides. He pats Jason on the head and looks over to Piper. “Where’s the water?”</p><p> </p><p>Piper only laughs and points to the kitchenette, far away from the party decorations.</p><p> </p><p>Nico unlatches Jason from him, carefully lacing his fingers around his own boyfriend’s, and guides Jason towards the kitchenette. “Stand here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move,” Nico instructs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico hears the distant sound of laughter, then opens the refrigerator. He reaches for an unopened bottle of water—and another cloud appears in front of his face. He blinks, and the Iris Message forms.</p><p> </p><p>A hazy image of Jason appears on top of the guacamole, frowning. <em>“Where are you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason—” Nico bites back another laugh and turns around—where his boyfriend is clearly facing the other direction and staring at a vapor of another Nico. He slams the refrigerator door shut and watches as Jason’s IM evaporates into nothing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Aw man</em>,” Jason mumbles, <em>“</em>must be a busy line…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please drink this,” Nico begs. He hands Jason the water bottle and peels Jason’s glasses off his face. Azure eyes stare back at him, quivering.</p><p> </p><p>“You came back for me,” Jason mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” The corner of Nico’s mouth etches into a soft smile, and he guides his boyfriend back to the center of the bunker, where all of their friends are watching with stifled amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you<em>,” </em>Jason says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,<em>” </em>Nico replies.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so amazing<em>,” </em>Jason says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Nico replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still want to grow old with me?” Jason asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Nico reassures, and he hears a collective gasp in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Still want to</em>?” Percy repeats. “Didn’t you guys get back, like, a week ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?” Nico asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen my glasses?” Jason mumbles, and he struggles to squint in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m holding them, Jace,” Nico assures. Best not to let his boyfriend run face-first into a brick wall while drunk and break the pair of glasses into smithereens. He sets Jason down on the chair and stares at his boyfriend expectantly, as azure eyes narrow on the water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Wolves don’t have thumbs,” Jason grumbles. He bares his teeth over the bottle, and Nico watches him struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason,” Nico hears Leo say with far too much amusement. “You left your shotglass over here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leo, I will make sure he pukes in your toolbelt again,” Nico warns a second time. Per usual, Leo only laughs, while Jason seems to weigh his options.</p><p> </p><p>“Shot glasses are wolf-friendly,” Jason mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Percy says, evidently not done with their previous conversation, “you asked Jason if he wanted to grow old with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jason supplies before Nico can respond, and the bottle is free from his mouth long enough that Nico unscrews the cap. “We took the Styx home. Nico held my hand.” He scrutinizes his hand and then holds it out to Nico expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold it on the way home,” Nico promises.</p><p> </p><p>Frank makes a sound. “You asked Jason if he wants to grow old with you? On the <em>oath-binding river</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I do,” Jason nods like an excited child, then pauses. He squints thoughtfully and peers back down to Nico, the scar on his lip contorting slightly. “I think being drunk makes me forgetful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t have you forgetting things again.” Nico smiles and gently nudges the bottle of water. “Please drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason does just that, bobbing his head back and taking a long gulp of water.</p><p> </p><p>“You said<em> I do</em>?” Frank chokes. “You and Jason got <em>married</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Water smells cold,” Jason mumbles. He stares down at Nico again and holds his hand out. This time, Nico holds it. “Charon was there. Did he officiate?”</p><p> </p><p>“He left at some point,” Nico points out, then he helps Jason to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Dancing in Persephone’s Garden was nice,” Jason slurs. He wobbles, swaying from side to side, and offers Nico a boyish smile under his flush. “Can we dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got married and had your first <em>wedding dance</em>?” Frank cries.</p><p> </p><p>“We got married?” Jason echoes, and his eyes widen. He stares down at his hands and his eyebrows contort together. “I didn’t wear my wedding ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a wedding ring,” Nico reassures.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re wearing <em>yours</em>,” Jason gestures to the skull ring on Nico’s finger. Nico pulls it off and places it on his boyfriend’s pinky.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get you a real one in the morning,” Nico reassures. When he turns around, he’s met with the sight of Frank’s disbelief, Hazel’s amused smile, and Percy and Annabeth with their jaws on the ground. Piper and Leo salute them from the kitchen table. “I’m going to take him home now. Happy Birthday, Leo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Happy Birthday to <em>you</em>, Nico.” Leo winks, then snickers, downing one more shot of tequila.</p><p> </p><p>Nico rolls his eyes, and they walk away hand-in-hand.</p><p> </p><p>In the background, he hears Frank asking, “Did anyone hear a <em>no</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jason sobers up just enough to undo the double knot his shoelaces. Then, he lands face first into the bed as he tries to take his pants off.</p><p> </p><p>Nico yanks at his ankles and pulls Jason’s pants off. He watches as Jason crawls into the bed slowly and with amusement. “You forgot your shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Jason mutters drowsily, and he gets as far as trying to pull his denim shirt over his head before Nico decides to help him unbutton it instead. “Glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“On the nightstand,” Nico reassures, and he watches as Jason sloshes about, coiling the unbuttoned shirt over his head. He shakes his head in disbelief and watches as Jason scoots to the corner of the tiny twin bed, trying to make as much room as possible for Nico to sit with him. Nico’s heart flutters briefly and he sits beside his boyfriend. “I hope you learned your lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>“That you take my heart with you every time you leave me?” Jason nuzzles close into Nico’s hip and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Nico rolls his eyes. “That drinking your weight in tequila will <em>kill </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll bring me back a second time, right?” Jason mumbles into his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” Nico mutters, and he runs his hand through blond hair. Jason hums again. “No more tequila.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t want it tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be here tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be here tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay,” Jason mumbles, and he nuzzles his face close to Nico again. “Nico?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Jason?” Nico bites back another smile, watching as Jason’s face slowly returns to its usual complexion.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to get married for real.”</p><p> </p><p>Nico’s heart skips a beat in his chest. He looks to the tulips he’d put in a mason jar earlier this evening, which look even more vibrant under the moonlight. “Jason—”</p><p> </p><p>He’s cut off by the sound of Jason snoring, with the latter demigod’s face pressed firmly against the denim of his black jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Nico shakes his head in amusement. He sits there for a moment, watching Jason’s sleeping face in the darkness of the moonlight, then kisses Jason on the forehead. “Me neither.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>